1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compositions for increasing lean muscle mass and/or reducing fat gain and particularly to compositions for increasing lean muscle mass and/or reducing fat gain in growing animals. The invention also relates generally to methods for preparing such compositions, methods for using such compositions, articles of manufacture comprising such compositions, and means for communicating information about such compositions, methods, and articles of manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Growth represents a period of rapid tissue accretion and development, which is reflected primarily by increased needs for energy and essential nutrients, with nutrient and energy needs during growth exceeding those of any other stage of animal's life except lactation. For example, the most rapid growth in dogs and cats occurs during the first 6 months of life, with cats and smaller breeds of dogs reaching adult size by approximately 8 to 12 months of age, medium breeds of dogs—by approximately 12 to 18 months of age, and large breeds of dogs—by approximately 18 to 24 months of age. When they reach maturity, many animals have increased their birth weight by as much as 40- to 50-fold. Thus, an enormous amount of growth and development takes place in a relatively short period of time.
Supplying a balanced diet during growth is crucial for an animal's adequate development and the attainment of normal adult size. Some foods fed to growing animals, and large breed puppies in particular, make the animals look “skinny” or underdeveloped as the animals do not accumulate sufficient lean muscle mass. To make the growing animals appear less skinny, some caregivers overfeed them thus causing the animals gain excess body fat. There is, therefore, a need for compositions and methods that make growing animals less skinny and more developed (i.e., compositions and methods for increasing lean muscle mass and/or reducing fat gain in growing animals).